Ten Years Later
by slytherinqueen525
Summary: Harry disappears after the battle. Ten years later, Ginny reflects on life now and attends the memorials. What if she were to run into a certain raven haired boy? No longer one shot! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

The clouds were forming and she could feel her anger brewing; wanting, no, needing to get out. It needed to lash out of something and it needed to be done soon. If not, it would turn against her and her worst fears would be realized. Analyzing herself is the last thing she actually wanted. Maybe that's what she really needed to do, but that was not allowed to happen. She had agreed to this a few years ago during one of those stupid "make a goal" New Year bull shit assignments from school. The only problem was that it seemed to have worked too well. And now, she was brewing all alone in the middle of the night. Though she knew she had those friends that would never leave her now, she still remembered those that tried. Maybe it was partially her fault, but she was not to dwell on this; she was breaking the rules. Her rules. That she set for a reason. Hell, just thinking of that broke the rule. What a dumb rule. Maybe it should become more of a guideline. She should be able to think of the good times too, right? Completely ignoring the past is probably a bad idea anyways. She needed to remember when she was a ray of sunshine to herself and to those around her, that she was not alone and that those who left aren't important. But most importantly, she needs to remember to not shut out the people who are here now or she really would be alone.

As the anger ebbed away, she started to feel normal again. She felt passive and blank. Of course she had her spurts of feeling every now and again but it wasn't how it used to be all those years ago; when she could just look at a friend in class and laugh out loud over something that was funny two weeks ago. That form of her was gone. She didn't know if it ever truly existed or not, but she wasn't about to make herself find out anytime soon. She couldn't and she wouldn't. Yet another one of her _rules_. When was she ever going to learn that these rules weren't helping her anymore? All because of him. He left her for "the greater good". Ginny scoffed. "The greater good, my ass," she thought. She was tired of sitting around, waiting for him to come back. She looked around her small room, doubting why he would ever come back for her. She was broke and was barely holding onto living in her small flat. Every day she considered moving back into the Burrow, but she couldn't stand the thought of it. He was the savior of the wizarding world and could not want a Weasley as he once did. He disappeared soon after he destroyed the most evil wizard of their age and never turned back. She wondered if he ever settled down with anyone, but found that she couldn't stand the thought. She could feel her anger coming back, but she breathed and pushed it away for another time.

She looked at the calendar and sighed. May 1st, 2008. One more day and it would be ten years since the final battle at Hogwarts. Ten years since she had last seen her brother, Fred…the last time she saw, _him_. Harry couldn't handle all the pressure they wanted from him. She knew he never wanted to be the world's savior and her heart went out to him. Even ten years later. She just could not believe he would abandon them like that. With her thoughts still on Harry and what tomorrow would bring she fell into a fitful sleep.

Ginny woke up to silence and rolled over, remembering the date. After an hour of silent tears, she got up to face the day. It would be full of many tears and memorials. They were to have a memorial at Hogwarts, another at the ministry (which she had to go to since she worked there), and then a small family gathering to go pay their respects to Fred. Ginny let her mind wander to her childhood as she got dressed in her best robes. She took out her wand and her still vibrant red hair fell into loose curls. Tears began to sting at the corners of her chocolate eyes but she quickly blinked them away. It is time to be strong, not weak. There was a knock at the door and she rushed to it as she blinked away the rest of her tears. To her mild surprise, Dennis Creevey was at her door. He had grown into a nice enough wizard and had started to become more affectionate to her in the past few years. Each of them had taken comfort in the other; Ginny over losing Harry and Dennis over losing his older brother. It had been hard on him those first few years but he took it in as best of stride as he could and helped rebuild the castle and then the wizarding world.

"Hiya Dennis, how are you holding up," I asked.

He leaned in for a hug, "I'm alright I guess. You look great, Gin."

She smiled at the compliment and hugged him back, "You're looking rather dashing yourself Dennis."

He blushed but remained quiet about it, "shall we go then?" offering her his arm.

She gladly took it and together they turned on the spot and found themselves at the gates of Hogwarts. Ginny looked up and sighed, "You wouldn't guess that a battle had happened here. The castle seemed to have forgotten it all…"

Dennis looked over at her and squeezed her hand, "None of us have forgotten Gin, not even Hogwarts." Ginny took in another sigh and walked with Dennis up to where the memorial was to be held. She immediately recognized the flaming red hair and bushy brown hair and ran to her brother and sister-in-law. Hermione hugged the youngest Weasley and smiled sadly. The four of them sat together just like they would have with Harry. Dennis didn't really feel it, but the other three felt the immense sadness of not having their best friend with them for this occasion. Headmistress McGonagall droned on for an hour with half of the audience too lost in their own memories to pay that much attention to what she saying. After it was all said and done Ginny, Ron and Hermione left to go to the memorial at the ministry. Ginny gave one last hug to Dennis before turning on the spot and disappearing with a soft _pop_.

The three of them approached the new fountain in the middle of the atrium and looked sadly at it. It was simple enough in the middle with small statues of all types of creatures and magic and non-magic beings all standing around each other. All around the statues were names of those they lost in the war, either with Deceased or Missing in Action next to each name. Ron went to go find their brother's name, but Ginny went to the center where his name was. She looked at the plaque, it read:

**Harry Potter-Hero-Missing in Action**

She felt the tears start to fall again and she could not stop them. She turned on her heel and ran head long into a tall, raven haired man.

"Oof!" She fell backwards, but the man caught her before hitting the ground.

She looked up to see who the man was only for her breath to catch, "Harry?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: wow! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I was definitely not expecting so many this originally started as me just writing something, wasn't even supposed to be a fanfic. But the more I wrote the more I noticed some of Ginny's personality and hardships and it threw itself into the world of Harry Potter. It's been awhile since I've written a fanfic , so just bear with me. For those that wanted to see more of Harry, here you go. I hope you enjoy

A/N 2: disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own the song.

_She looked up to see who the man was only for her breath to catch, "Harry?"_

His eyes bulged and then his expression softened into a smile, "Ginny."

They pulled each other in a hug and the longer they stood there the more Ginny realized what was going on. She pulled back and slapped him across the face, "HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU! YOU LEFT ME AFTER DUMBLEDORE DIED TO GO AND BE ALL HEROIC AND THEN YOU PRETEND THAT YOU **DIED** AND THEN YOU WERE ALIVE AND YOU KILLED HIM COMPLETELY AND THEN I FINALLY THINK WE'LL BE TOGETHER AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU BLOODY LEAVE ME AND THE REST OF US WHO FOUGHT SO HARD! AND TEDDY! WHAT ABOUT POOR TEDDY WHO LOST ALL OF HIS FAMILY! HE NEEDED HIS GODFATHER! I WOULD THINK YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD UNDERSTAND THAT!"

He winced and rubbed his cheek, he began, "Gin, please—"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME GIN, POTTER. ONLY FAMILY CAN CALL ME THAT!"

She stormed past him and accidently knocked into a blonde haired woman, but said nothing as she started to run to the nearest bathroom.

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry in pity and as Ron stepped to talk to Harry, Hermione left in the direction that Ginny had run.

Harry shot a look to Ron, "what? You want to have a go at me too?"

Ron shook his head and grabbed him in the biggest brotherly hug he could muster, "I've missed you mate. We all have. And as much as a shock this is, I'm glad you're home."

"I was expecting more anger from you and Hermione, you know."

"All of us, except for Ginny, have talked about what would happen if you ever came home. And all we could ever say is that if you were safe and happy, then we understood and would welcome you back. But Ginny is going to need time."

Harry sighed and looked in the direction Ginny left, but spotting Theresa he smiled and decided to let time take its toll.

Hermione checked all the bathrooms on the first floor before she gave up. But as she went to open the door to go back out to the atrium, Ginny pulled her back in and fell into her arms.

"Oh Hermione, I can't believe it. After all this time he came home and now he probably wants to run away again. And it's all because of me."

Hermione held her while she cried and told her that Harry probably understood and to just let time do its magic. How long they were there, neither of them knew. But when they finally left the bathroom everyone else was gone.

"How about we go back to the Burrow, Gin? I'm sure the memorial for Fred is about to begin."

Ginny sniffled and nodded her head and headed towards the nearest fireplace to floo back to her childhood home. When the two of them arrived the house was empty and they assumed that everyone was out at the cemetery already. The ever growing Weasley family was standing around Fred's headstone and just saying some of their favorite memories. All of their significant others were holding onto each other while her mum and dad said their piece. She saw another couple standing a few feet away and realized that it was Harry and the blonde haired woman that Ginny had ran into. They were standing a few inches too close to be friends and she felt the familiar tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. Ginny silently berated herself and stepped closer to Hermione and Ron and turned her back on Harry.

At the end of the ceremony, everyone turned back to the Burrow for a small meal before the large family would go their separate ways and go back home. As she set the table, Ginny noticed Harry and the blonde woman take her dad to the orchard for a small private chat and her curiosity heightened considerably but she pushed it back down and busied herself with helping her mum out with the dinner. After everyone was exceptionally full, they cleaned up and head outside for some fresh air.

Harry turned to everyone and spoke, "I-"he paused… "I just wanted to apologize to everyone for disappearing like that all those years ago, but I'm back now and I hope everyone can eventually forgive me. You were the best family anyone could ask for and always treated me with kindness and I turned my back after I defeated Voldemort," he was silently glad that no one flinched, "But I could not stand all the media attention and ministry attention that I knew I would be getting. So I grabbed my cloak and I ran for it. For three years I roamed Europe and learned many new things before finally heading to America and settling down in Nashville, Tennessee. I was there, alone, for three more years before I found someone very special to me. The first person I felt anything for in six years," he glanced at Ginny and found only a cold glare as a response, "She is still with me today and I know that we're probably intruding today but I wanted you to meet her." He pulled the blonde to his side and continued, "this is Theresa and she has been very kind to me these past few years and has showed me a love that I only wish I could have kept all those years ago," silent tears began to fall and Ginny almost felt bad for him and for herself, almost.

All of them, except for Ginny, went up to the couple and hugged and kissed Harry and telling them how much they missed him. No one noticed Ginny run upstairs and grab her guitar, nor did they notice her slowly tune it or her start strumming it until it was perfect. Only when she began to sing did they stop to listen—

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without  


She glances at Theresa and without a doubt; she knew that the other girl was much prettier than she was…

_Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me_

She remembered how it felt to be in his arms at the atrium and how everyone disappeared when she saw him again.__

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

She thought back to all those nights that she would stay awake wondering what he was doing and where he was, hoping and praying that he was okay..

__

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

She started to wonder why this song had come to her mind, but it was somehow perfect…__

Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

He was staring at her with his mouth hanging open, not even bothering to close it. In fact, all of them were. Except for Hermione; she had opened herself to Hermione so many times, they would stay up for hours just talking about Harry and how she still loved him after all these years.

_She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause_

She snuck a glance at those green eyes, they were still gorgeous…as she continued singing, she really did mean everything the song was saying.__

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  


She began to cry and the teardrops fell, but she didn't care for once. He needed to hear this.

_So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight_

She remembered a night where she had a little too much to drink and had burned the few pictures that had been taken while they were still together…__

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Ginny could not believe the courage she had to be able to sing this in front of everyone. She silently hoped this hit him hard.__

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

She smiled a little for good measure and started to walk away. She heard someone following her and saw that it was Harry. He looked at her with those beautiful eyes and she started to falter. He grabbed her hand but she wrenched it away, "No Harry, I can't do this." He dropped her hand like she had burned him and she turned on the spot and apparated, leaving him alone in the dark.

A/N: thank you so much for reading, please review and let me know what you think. And for those of you that don't know, the song was "Teardrops on my guitar" by Taylor Swift.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long, had a few crazy things going on at work. Thank you for all of the reviews. Just a few things to address:

This is obviously not the same Harry, because canon Harry didn't run away. Everything that happened is the same until the very last few chapters where you can see the slight AU thing going on.

Oh, and I'm going to blame Hermione for introducing Ginny to Taylor Swift

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Harry sighed and fell back onto the hotel bed. It had been a week since the memorial and he had not returned to the Burrow since. Ron and Hermione would come over and they would hang around for awhile but they all seemed to agree that for now, this was the way it would be. Harry thought back to their last conversation the day before:

_"Look Harry, her life was revolving around her future with you. Don't tell me you expected that she could let that all go," Hermione had told him for what seemed the eighteenth time._

_ "Yeah, mate. I know I'm thick when it comes to feelings and stuff, but I know my sister even more and she hasn't moved on. And bringing Theresa didn't help either…" _

For once, Ron had been right and now he was paying the consequences for his actions all those years ago. The door clicked open and he saw his blonde beauty coming towards him, but something was wrong. She had been crying. He was up and had her in his arms in a second.

"What's wrong, love?"

She looked up at him, "I just got a call from my Mom…my Dad passed away last night. I have to go home."

He pulled her close to his body and hugged her tight, "I'm sorry Terri. You're Dad was a good man. Do you want me to go with you?"

She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes clean, "No, definitely not. You need to be here. You need to get your life back on track. And without me, it'll be a little easier. Don't worry though, I'll be back as soon as I can. But you better owl me! And no two sentence crap, you hear?"

He chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah, I hear you. Now let's get you packed. When do you leave?"

"I have to get to the airport in just under two hours. My Mom will meet me there. She's known for twenty years that her daughter's a witch and she still doesn't understand floo travel," she giggled again and shook her head at her mother's ignorance.

They fell silent and Harry helped her pack her few things she brought. He drove her to the airport and kissed her good-bye, "I'll see you soon. Call me or owl me whenever you need to."

He drove off and wondered what he was going to do all by himself in that big hotel room. He soon got his answer. As he walked into his room he saw an old hyper active owl flying around, "Pig, aren't you getting a little old to still be so crazy?"

The owl only hooted in response and dropped his letter. He recognized Ron's untidy writing:

_Harry,_

_I know that Hermione and I said it would be best to stay away from the Burrow, but we are having dinner with my parents tonight and we'd love for you to come with us. Just send your reply with Pig._

_Ron_

He quickly wrote a yes and hopped in the shower. As he was drying himself he felt himself wanting that letter to have been different, addressed to him and Ginny instead of just lonesome him. That's what he had wanted all those years ago, but he ruined that. He silently berated himself that was ancient history. Besides, she probably doesn't love him anymore. His mind had a quick answer, "_But what about that song?"_ What about it? Some of the things were applicable, but that doesn't mean that the "in love" thing was true. "_Oh yeah?"_ Yeah, and besides I'm with Terri now… "_That doesn't mean you don't love Ginny still. And she still loves you…_" "SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME!"

"Who doesn't love you," asked a familiar voice.

Harry jumped a mile in the air and turned around quickly, his towel around his waist falling down.

Ginny blushed profusely, "Oh my," she whispered.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" he practically yelled as he tried to get his towel to cover himself up.

She turned away from him, "We heard that you were coming for dinner tonight and mum wanted me to come over and ask if you'd like to come a few hours early…"

"Erm….yeah. Just let me get dressed real quick." He closed the door and started to change. Ginny took this time to look around the small hotel room. She noticed a few photos around the bedside table. There was one of Harry and Ron at the Burrow, one of his parents, another of Harry Ron and Hermione by the lake at Hogwarts; you could just see the giant squid in the background, one of Harry with a red-haired man she didn't know in an unknown setting, and the last one nearly made her heart break: it was a muggle photo of Harry and Theresa kissing under the night sky.

She jumped a mile high when Harry spoke next to her, "I tried to keep as many photos as I can. I still have the book that Hagrid made for me all those years ago, but I keep a copy of my favorites in frames. I don't go anywhere without them."

"So…where is Theresa anyways? We were expecting her to come with you."

Harry busied himself by trying to push his hair down, "She went back to America. Her father died and she was needed."

"Oh, erm, I'm sorry to hear that," and she genuinely was. She could only imagine what she would feel like if her father died, "shall we go?"

He nodded and as he turned on the spot, Harry realized how easy that conversation had come and how easily his feelings had come back and then cut through him like a knife. He popped back into existence with a loud _crack!_ And noticed that she was already heading back to the Burrow, "_it's now or never_," he thought.

"GINNY! Wait," she turned around to look at him, "Will you take a walk with me? Please?"

She nodded, but didn't say anything. They walked around for a long time, never saying anything to each other and each slightly okay with it. It had been more than an hour when Ginny grew tired of the silence, "Harry…why did you ask me to walk with you?"

He sighed and stopped walking. He noticed a shady tree and motioned towards it. They both sat down and felt the warm summer breeze hit them. "I wanted to apologize Ginny. For everything. For leaving…twice. For coming back and expecting things to be normal, for bringing Theresa into it all immediately. But I wanted to explain a little more in depth, if you will allow me. I'll tell you more reasons of why I left and what happened after I did." He looked at her and when she nodded he began again, "I will start from where I went to see Voldemort in the forest. I knew what I had to do, I walked up to him and did not fight. He shot the curse at me and I died, but since I was a horcrux only his soul inside of me died. I met Dumbledore there and we talked for awhile. It came down to whether I wanted to live or die and I decided to live. For many reasons that probably don't make sense seeing as how I ran away anyways. Narcissa Malfoy lied about me being dead so she could get her son and I was carried back to the castle. As you saw, I sprung back up and I killed him. Afterwards, I got under my cloak and I looked around at all the bodies. I saw Colin, Tonks, Remus, Fred, and everyone else. And I felt guilt. And I couldn't face anyone. I couldn't face Dennis, or Andromeda, or Teddy, or your family. And I especially couldn't face you. After everything, I thought you would hate me. For all the reasons you said in atrium. I left you after Dumbledore died and when the wedding got attacked, I left without helping and didn't check you were okay. I watched you on the map though…while you were at Hogwarts. Just to see you, sort of. But I'm getting off track. I couldn't face you after everything I did and all the guilt I felt. So I snuck out to the gates and I apparated, what no one knows though is that I had a plan of where to go. When Snape transferred his memories to me, of my mother, I saw her brother. I found that I had another uncle. That's the man you saw in the photo. He was another wizard in the family, but he didn't go to Hogwarts. He had also gotten a letter from Durmstrang and he went there instead. I tracked down his records and found that he was living in Bulgaria. I went to his house and explained who I was, I stayed with him for a year. Learning about my mum and who she was. I learned about him and about my roots everyday. He even showed me some magic that they don't show us at Hogwarts. It was amazing. He told me that although it wasn't okay that I ran away, it was okay to let go of the guilt and try and get a life now that the cloud that had been over me since I was born was gone. So I followed his advice and went to the first place I could think of, America. I remembered my aunt and uncle saying that they had always wanted to visit New York, so I went there first. I didn't like the crowding though so I imagined greenery and country living like we do in England and I apparated. I found myself on the outskirts of Nashville, Tennessee. After three years, I found myself enjoying my life. I went to a concert one night and a blonde haired woman ran into me and spilled her drink on me. I told her I didn't mind and I bought her another one. I found out her name was Theresa and we finished watching the concert together. Afterwards, we drove out to the country and we talked all night. At first I thought she was a muggle, but then she told me she recognized me from all the newspapers. Her brother lives in England, so she kept a close eye on the war to make sure he was okay. After a year of seeing each other, we moved in together. Before you ask, we are not married and I don't know if we ever will be. I do feel love for her, but I don't know if I could marry her, even after six years. After all of our time together, I felt a stronger and stronger need to return to Britain and get at least part of my old life back. We talked about it and agreed to go together. And well….you know the rest. So please, think about what I've said and I hope one day you can fully believe me." He looked at her and saw that she was trying to not cry. He wasn't sure what part it was but he offered a hug and she hesitantly took it. He couldn't help but admit how nice it felt for her to be there, even if she was crying.

After him explaining all of the ten years in just under an hour, they headed back to the Burrow. The Weasleys came crashing out of the house, "There you two are! We've been worried," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sorry Mum. Harry was just explaining a few things to me is all. Is dinner ready yet," she looked at Harry and saw that he was talking in hushed voices to Ron and Hermione. Even though the latter two were married, they still acted like they were at Hogwarts. They were always in their own secretive little world.

They ate dinner with everyone having their own conversations, except Ginny. She was quiet for most of the time and mainly just thought about what Harry had told her. Ron and Hermione left early to get to bed because Hermione had an early start in the morning and her parents soon went to bed, leaving her and Harry alone.

"Well, I guess we should get going. I'm sure you have things to do tomorrow," he said awkwardly. She nodded and walked outside with him.

He started to apparate, but she stopped him half turn, "erm, Harry? I—" she stopped and stood up on her toes, she wanted to kiss him but knew it was too soon so she settled to kiss him on the cheek, "good night Harry." She apparated immediately and left him alone in the dark for the second time that week.

_Another chapter up! I hope you guys liked it. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: okay, since I keep getting questions about my Harry I will try to answer a few other things this chapter or within the next two chapters. But thank you for keeping me on my toes about it all and thank you to everyone who reviewed! On with the show!

A/N2: I know that my timeline almost got messed up around the middle of the chapter and I'm not sure if students go to Diagon Alley this early, but for the sake of the story they will. Sorry in advance!

Ginny's feelings were everywhere. As much as she hated what Harry did, for some reason she couldn't bring herself to actually hate him. Which in all honesty, it was kind of pissing her off. But she wasn't stupid, he wouldn't forgive him just yet. He didn't deserve it. She knew she should still be one hundred percent mad at him, but every time she saw him she felt weak. Not that he knew he had that power over her; he was never to know that. It would be disastrous. But things seemed to be looking up, she got an interesting owl from Dennis Creevey today asking if she wanted to have dinner with him, to catch up. She had written back immediately and said yes, she had been missing the younger wizard incredibly; they had gotten quite close over the past few years. The dinner would be tonight and she wanted to make sure both of them had a good time so she decided to go on a little shopping trip.

Harry sighed, he felt like his emotions were everywhere. He could not understand the change of events since he had first arrived. Ginny had originally screamed at him and smacked him, then cried over a song that was partially about him and then she ends the week with kissing him on the cheek. Would he ever understand girls?

"Probably not," he said cynically under his breath.

He sighed and looked at the letter he got today. It was from Andromeda, asking if he'd be okay to watch Teddy for a few hours while she went on a few errands. He had happily agreed, seeing as how the reunion between him and Teddy had gone quite well.

_Flashback_

_Harry was nervous; he was finally seeing his godson. He felt guilty for leaving him and he wanted to put things right. He stepped forward and knocked on the door three times in quick succession. A young boy of almost eleven with bright blue hair and dark brown eyes answered. He looked Harry up and down and Harry felt like his entire appearance was being scrutinized by this little boy, he quickly tried to push his hair down to seem more presentable._

"_You know, you should leave your hair sticking up and stuff. It's much cooler than tame hair," the little boy giggled insanely and after a few minutes settled back down again, "I've missed you Uncle Harry. Even if I didn't really know you, everyone told me about you and I'm quite glad to have you as a godfather." With that being said, he rushed to Harry and hugged him around the middle. With tears in his eyes, he hugged his godson back with all his might._

_End flashback_

It had been a great day and at the end Harry had told the two that he would hang out with them anytime they wanted. The idea of spending some time with Teddy gave him great excitement and he couldn't wait. He knew that Teddy had gotten his Hogwarts letter so he planned on buying him his school things in Diagon Alley, even if he were four months early; maybe even get him a broom and some new clothes.

Ginny flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and dusted herself off. She waved to Tom the bar keeper and stepped out through the back and pulled out her wand. Letting herself in she looked around and saw that not a lot of people were out today. "Good, easier for me to get in and get out of here," she thought.

She walked to Madam Malkin's and started looking around with the shop keeper, hoping to find something nice to wear for her night out with Dennis. The more the day went on, the more excited she got and she could not quite place why. She saw a knee length black dress and instantly fell in love. "Ooooh! Can I try this one on ma'am?"

Harry and Teddy had been having a great day and were almost done with their shopping. Teddy now only needed a wand and his robes.

"I think we should get your robes first Teddy. A visit with Ollivander will surely make you want to go home immediately," Harry joked.

"Why is that, Uncle Harry?"

"Because you're my godson and Ollivander likes to be creepy, especially about me," Harry winked at his godson and led him over to Madam Malkin's.

Ginny went into the changing room and started to check how the dress felt and looked on her.

"Come on out dear, let me see how it looks," said the shop keeper. She heard the lady tell someone to go wait by the school robes and she'd be with them in a second.

Ginny walked out to the main part of the store and her heart nearly stopped at the sight in front of her. Harry was holding up a small figure who had dark black hair who was trying to touch the ceiling.

"UNCLE HARRY! You said I'd be able to reach it!" yelled the young boy.

Harry laughed loudly, "That is true," he held the boy up with one hand and took out his wand. One silent spell later and the boy in question had easily reached the ceiling. The man and young boy were laughing hysterically. The boy turned around and saw Ginny, "Aunt Ginny! What are you doing here?"

Harry's concentration broke and the boy fell a few inches before he managed to avert his attention and slowly bring down Teddy to the ground. Teddy ran over to Ginny and hugged her. "Did you see me, Aunt Ginny? Did you see me? I was on the ceiling!"

Ginny giggled and hugged the little boy she saw as a nephew, "Yes I did!" She turned her attention to Harry, "I can't believe you would do that! It was way too dangerous!"

Harry looked at her sheepishly. "It's no different than if he were on a broom, which I bought him the Firebolt XL so he should get used to it. Besides, there are more dangerous things than a hovering charm."

She fixed a glare on him, "There is no need to remind me of that Harry Potter. I am well aware of more dangerous things. I was merely saying that it is for an eleven year old."

Harry sighed and looked at her. After a few seconds it seems he finally noticed what Ginny was wearing. "Erm….Teddy, why don't you go see the shop keeper and tell her what you need. I'm just going to talk to Ginny real quick. I'll be there in a moment," Teddy looked doubtful, "I solemnly swear it." The boy's featured lightened up at the old Marauder promise Harry had shared with him earlier that day and his hair went back to his normal shade of electric blue that he liked so much. Harry laughed as the little boy ran to the shop keeper.

"So….erm..why all dressed up," Harry asked, hoping to sound nonchalant.

Ginny smirked at him, "If you must know I am going to dinner with Dennis Creevey tonight and I wanted to get something new. What do you think?"

"Is it a date?" He felt a little jealous and was getting irritated at himself.

The red-head faltered at his question, "No..erm of course not. We're just catching up. We didn't get to talk much at the Hogwarts memorial," she sighed at the memories of that day. She looked for the shop keeper, "sorry to bug you during the fitting but I need to purchase this and get going." She nodded and stepped away from Teddy. They waved good-bye to her and finished up his fitting and had all of his new robes.

"Okay buddy. Let's get your wand and then we can head back to your grandma's."

Harry apparated to his hotel room after dropping off Teddy and grabbed his invisibility cloak and broom. He turned on the spot and arrived in Hogsmeade. He carefully walked up to the castle. He barely glanced at his one time home and headed for the quidditch pitch. He let the cloak fall to the ground and he mounted his broom. He kicked off hard and floated around. This had always been the best way for him to clear his head. He needed to sort out his feelings about Ginny and Terri, and soon. Before something happened that he'd regret. He thought back to his conversation with Ginny the week before and felt a pang of guilt for not telling her part of the story. He thought back to when he walked up to Voldemort to sacrifice himself. Right before the spell hit he had thought of Ginny. But as he was in that in between world with Dumbledore, he kept thinking about her. At first he felt love, but then he felt scared. Once this all finished, he thought of all the attention she would surely not want for being with the "savior of the wizarding world" and even if she was okay with it he had known it would be instant rejection from her. Why would she still want him after everything? He did not want to feel the rejection. Her brother had died and he was the cause, he told her this and it had been true. They both knew it. What bothered Harry though is that while he thought of her rejection was also if they stayed together. What if they didn't make it? What if he messed up? Or he went on to be an Auror and she was still in danger? He couldn't have that. The best thing for him was to just disappear. And that's exactly what he did. And yes, he knew he was selfish and it was something he lived with everyday. He also felt bad about that conversation with his uncle in Bulgaria. Both acts were stupid and now he would pay for them. But he hoped that with time, maybe things could change.

Yet, on the other hand there was Terri. He felt like he loved her but he was terrified of marriage in all honesty. He did not want to get stuck with someone he wasn't sure about. And she knew that and understood that. That was the great thing about her. She got it. But if he wasn't sure about her, why drag her along with him in his long winding path? "It is time to talk to her, I think."

Dennis was walking to Ginny back to her flat after a great night at some new Italian restaurant in muggle London. They stopped outside of her door and she smiled at him

"I had a great time, Dennis. Thank you," she smiled that radiant smile that he loved so much and he gladly returned it.

"I'm glad. I had a good time too. Good night Ginny," he watched her head inside, "wait! Gin?"

She stopped and looked at him, "yeah?"

He gulped and stepped forward. She looked up at the man who was a good head taller than her. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers and oddly she found her lips reacting back. Dennis pulled back and smiled. Ginny blushed, but smiled nonetheless, "Good night Dennis."

He grinned like a fool and turned on the spot, leaving Ginny on her doorstep wondering what in the world just happened.

A/N3: I know some of you will be angry at this last part, but I wanted another obstacle. I hope you're satisfied to see Harry coming around and seeing his mistakes. Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews everyone I'm glad to see that everyone is enjoying. We'll be adding some more drama in this chapter but we're starting to get into the thick of it all. Thanks again for reading!

Harry yawned loudly and looked at his clock, "Nine a.m.," he groaned. He had gotten in late last night after going for a few drinks with Ron. He had an eventful day and considering what happened, he thought he deserved a drink.

_Flashback_

_Harry was sleeping soundly when he heard someone come through the floo. He looked at the clock and saw that it read four a.m. He grabbed his wand and snuck into the main room of the hotel suite._

"_Who's there," he called to the sitting room._

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?" yelled a voice he hadn't heard in weeks._

"_Terri? What are you talking about?" The blonde came into his view and Harry could swear he saw her magic rolling off of her in angry waves._

_She threw a newspaper at him, "THIS!"_

_Harry looked at the front page and swore loudly._

"_**BOY WHO LIVED RETURNS? AND FINDS SECRET LOVE CHILD!"**_

_BY: RITA SKEETER_

_ That is right everyone. After a ten year absence Harry Potter has been spotted not only at the Ministry of Magic but In Diagon Alley with one Ginny Weasley. The two were spotted in Madam Malkin's shop buying a young boy with black hair his first year Hogwarts robes. Could this be why he has returned? It was known that the Boy who lived was seeing Ms. Weasley before he disappeared all those years ago. On behalf of the Prophet, I would like to congratulate the happy couple and I'm sure we will see great things from the newest Potter._

"_You can't possibly believe this can you, Terri?"_

"_Can you explain it to me Harry?"_

"_I told you I have a godson! I was trying to help him and his grandmother out with his school things!"_

"_Yes, but both his parents had natural brown hair from what you told me. You don't get black hair from that. Look at the picture, he's a spitting image. I'm sorry Harry, but if you are just going to sit here and not tell me the truth I don't think we can stay together. All of these years and you can't be honest with me about one thing. Is that why you ran away? Couldn't be a dad so young? And now, all these years later you felt bad and wanted to be in his life? And just couldn't wait to run back to that Weasley girl! You disgust me!"_

"_No that isn't why I came back! He isn't my son! And sadly, Ginny and I never got that far! Though I would have loved to! And I still do!"_

_Terri looked shocked, "what?"_

"_Oh god…."_

_End Flashback_

And with that she had stormed out and he hadn't seen her since. That was two days ago. After a day and a half of wallowing, Ron had pulled him up and taken him out for a night on the town. It had helped a little but now he had a horrible hangover.

"I'm going to kill Ron," he mumbled.

He tried to remember the previous night. Ron had told him that Ginny was furious and had gone down to the prophet. She had attempted to and quote "curse Rita Skeeter six ways to Sunday." Less than three hours later Rita Skeeter pulled the story, but Ginny was mad that Harry hadn't said a word against it.

Springing him from his thoughts was a knock on the door of his hotel room.

"Who's there?"

"Harry? It's me. Dennis..erm Dennis Creevey," came the voice.

Harry opened the door, "Come on in Dennis. What can I do for you?"

"This ain't easy mate but give me a chance to speak. Ginny is rightfully furious. I think you might want to go talk to her. Her and I are together now, but I still think you guys have things to work past and I respect that, alright?"

"Erm…right."

"She's at the Burrow today to help her Mum out with stuff."

Dennis showed himself out and left Harry alone.

"Right…I'm going to go over there."

Harry apparated and walked up to the Burrow. He knocked on the door three times and waited. The door opened and Mrs. Weasley came into view. "Harry! What a surprise! Come on in!"

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," he hugged her tightly, "how are you doing?"

"Oh just fine dear. Ginny is helping me today, makes my job much easier today. But what can I do for you?"

"I..erm…I was actually here to speak to Ginny, if I could."

She nodded in understanding, "of course dear. Why don't you wait in the sitting room?"

Harry nodded and walked to the room. He sat down on the couch, but was up in a second when he heard something rattling. He saw that it was coming from a drawer in a lone desk. He opened it and what he saw knocked him back.

Ginny was in a beautiful white dress and she was smiling, but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at something behind him. He turned around and saw Dennis in new black dress robes. He walked past Harry and joined Ginny. They smiled at each other and kissed. Ginny glanced at Harry, "Oh Harry you couldn't believe this would be us one day did you?"

The real Ginny stole into the room silently, witnessing the scene in front of her. Harry was kneeling on the ground and crying. A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she heard her boggart self tell Harry that she could never love him after everything. She decided it was time that she made herself known.

She walked to the boggart and it changed. It was now a dead Harry from ten years ago, but as she knew he would not get up this time. She pulled out her wand, "Riddikulus!"

"Ginny?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why is that your boggart?"

"I think the more important question Harry…is why is that yours?"

A/N: Sorry it's so short. But I wanted to get it out for you guys! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys! Please keep reviewing! I'm also playing with a new story idea that will be Hermione/Harry but I won't start until the end of this one. This chapter will pick up exactly as the last one left off. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

"_I think the more important question Harry…is why is that yours?"_

Harry sighed and looked away. He caught sight of himself in a reflective surface and he saw his tear stained face. He was mortified and wiped away the tears as quickly as possible.

Ginny grabbed his hands, "It's okay to cry in front of me Harry. It's happened before and I don't mind it, you know that."

He nodded and tried to look anywhere but her chocolate eyes, but she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her, "Answer my question Harry."

He sighed once more and looked at her, "I know this won't change anything and as much as I want it to it won't. And I want you to move on and be happy. If that's with Dennis, then I am happy for you. He is a good bloke and he'll make you happy. But you should know that I've been thinking a lot the past few weeks I've been home and I knew it all along but I still love you and the reason Theresa and I aren't together anymore is because I told her that part of me wished that the Prophet's story was partly true. That we were shopping for our son's first year school supplies. And you were buying that black dress for me…"

She stopped him there, "Harry…I don't know what to say. And I've been waiting to hear that for so long, but I'm not sure if that's the best thing for me or for you. Maybe you should try to patch things up with Terri or find a new girl. I'm sure plenty still want their piece of the Boy –who-lived," she shuddered but held his gaze. He looked as if he wanted to say something but stopped when there was a loud crack outside signifying that they had a new guest.

The two of them walked outside to see who it was and Harry inwardly groaned, "Terri?"

"Oh Harry!" she ran to him and tried to hug him but he stepped backwards. Ginny smirked slightly at that but didn't say anything. Terri sighed, "Okay, so I deserve that."

"What are you doing here, Terri? It seemed pretty clear what you believed."

"And you made it clear what you wanted," she snapped back and glared at Ginny. Her features softened again, "I don't want to do this Harry. I don't want to fight. But I wanted to apologize. In my anger I forgot that Tonks was a metamorphagus and that it was passed on to Teddy and that is my fault. And I know what you said about Ginny but I think it was out of anger as well. Can't we just move on from it darling? Get back to where we were?"

Harry looked at her and snuck a glance to Ginny, she had tears in her eyes and his heart broke once again. He turned back to Terri, "I don't think so Terri. What I said wasn't out of anger. And since you left for your Dad's funeral I had a lot of time to think. I don't want to marry you or have kids with you or anything of the sort. If Ginny were to give me a third chance I would do all those things with her in a second," he heard a sob come from Ginny, "And because of that I know you aren't the one for me."

Terri looked scandalized but as another loud crack announced another visitor, they turned to see Dennis walking towards Ginny and hugging her close. Then Terri's changed to a terrible grin, "Well, now you've lost me and it looks like you've lost her as well since she just kissed him. Enjoy your loneliness Harry." And with that she turned on the spot. Harry turned around and saw Dennis and Ginny holding each other.

Ginny looked at him, "I told you I wasn't sure Harry…I'm sorry."

He nodded his head and apparated quickly. Leaving Ginny and Dennis alone in the Burrow's yard.

Dennis looked down to Ginny, "Did you really pick me over Harry, Gin?"

She looked up into his hazel eyes, "I'm not sure. Harry brings many conflicted feelings into me. But I want to give us a try."

He smiled down at her, "I can deal with that."

Ron looked at his best mate and sighed, "Harry, do you want Ginny?"

Harry looked up at him with determination, "Of course."

"Well, I think it's time you kicked it into high gear."

"He's right you know," came a voice from the fire.

Harry jumped, "Uncle Ackerley!"

He smiled at his young nephew, "Harry my boy! I know this is a surprise but I received your letter a few days ago about Terri and Ginny. And I wanted to apologize. All those years ago I was in a sore spot as you knew and I gave you the wrong advice. And I think I tore your last ten years away from you. And for that I am sorry. And I want to make up for it, if you'll let me. We must come up with a plan for you to get the girl of your dreams. Are you ready?"

Harry smiled at his best mate and uncle, "I was born ready."

And together the three of them came up with a plan to finally get the girl.

A/N2: Okay, we're getting towards the end. There will only be one or two more chapters. Again, sorry this was short but the next one or two will be long with the plan. I hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, this looks like it will be the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

Harry Potter let out a nervous sigh. "Come on! You are a Gryffindor! Be courageous, Potter!" He brought himself to his full height and knocked on the door.

Dennis Creevey's face answered, "Ah Harry! What can I do for you?"

"May I come in? I need to talk to you about something."

The younger man nodded and let Harry in. The flat was small, but there was a nice homey feel to it. There were many pictures from Hogwarts all around.

They both sat down in opposite couches, "So what is it that you needed to talk to me about Harry?"

Harry sighed once again, "Ginny."

"Oh…erm…what about her?"

Harry looked him straight in the eyes and finally felt his Gryffindor courage flow into him, "I am here to give you a formal challenge to win the heart of Ginerva Weasley."

Dennis sputtered, "What? That's some pretty old magic you're trying Potter."

Harry smiled at him, "Old magic is my specialty. Especially when it comes to love, you might have heard about it."

"Don't get smart with me Harry. Fine, I accept your challenge. What are the guidelines?"

Harry summoned the contract with his wand, "Six rounds in six days. The last round will be dinner and a proposal. The first five you can do whatever you'd like."

Dennis signed the contract and stood up. He stuck out his hand, "For six days there will be many hard feelings for you Potter, after that we will know who is the better man and I hope that we can get back to being friends. Colin really looked up to you Harry, I don't want to let him down."

Harry shook his hand and took that as his cue to leave, "I looked up to him just as much Dennis. I just wish he was alive so that I could have told him that."

And with that Harry left and started to prepare for the most important week of his life. Inside of the apartment Harry just left, the wheels in Dennis' head were spinning madly.

Ginny Weasley looked up in surprise as an owl dropped a letter on her desk and flew away. She opened the letter and read:

Ms. Weasley,

I am to announce that Dennis Creevey and Harry Potter have entered a formal challenge for your love as of June 3rd, 2008 at approximately 11:18 a.m.

Attached is a copy of the rules that were set by Harry Potter.

Thank you,

Lauren Parker

Magical Contracts Department

Ministry of Magic

Ginny sighed as she read over the rules of the challenge she knew she could not fight. Six days for her to decide who she wanted to be with. "This is going to be a tough six days," she thought to herself.

**Day one:**

As she went back to her work, two more owls arrived. She opened the first letter and a bouquet of lilies popped out of the envelope with a note attached. She recognized Harry's writing at once:

You told me once that lilies are your favorite flowers, what I didn't tell you is that they are mine too because they remind me of my mother. I have been told that you have the same fiery spirit in you that was in her. And I hope one day we can pass it on to another little girl with fiery red hair.

Love,

Harry

P.S. There is an everlasting charm on these. The charm will turn off when I stop loving you. If for some reason I die first I hope you will notice the charm will still be there. This is my promise to you, a full heart of love from now until forever.

Tears escaped as she read the P.S. that he left her. She put the flowers in a vase and opened the second envelope. Once again a bouquet popped out but this time it was simple carnations with a letter from Dennis:

Ginny,

This challenge is absolutely ridiculous, but I am willing to win your love and to learn to love you as well. I picked carnations because they reminded me of you, simple but beautiful. I have put an everlasting charm on one of the flowers and I will care for you until that one dies.

Love,

Dennis

Ginny smiled and put them in another vase next to the lilies from Harry. She finally got to finish her work for the day and started cooking a dinner for one. An owl dropped in and dropped an envelope on the table. She grinned and opened it to find a letter from Harry:

Ginny,

Please join me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow morning at 8 a.m. sharp. I have a surprise for you.

Love always,

Harry

P.S. Bring your broom.

She went back to her dinner and as she was finishing an owl brought another letter from Dennis:

Ginny,

Please join me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow night at 9 p.m. I have gotten tickets to a muggle dinner theatre for us.

Dennis

"I better get to bed, looks like I have a full day tomorrow." She cleaned up and went to bed with a smile on her face.

**Day two:**

Ginny woke up at 6 a.m. and got ready for the day. She arrive at the Leaky at 7:55 and looked around for Harry.

He snuck up behind her and whispered, "I hope you remembered your broom."

She smiled as she turned around to look at him, "of course I did! Now are you going to tell me what this surprise is?"

He grinned mischievously at her, "Nope, you'll just have to trust me. You trust me, Gin?"

She smiled at the nickname, "Yeah, I guess so."

He laughed and took her hand, "Hold on tight then." He turned on the spot and when Ginny opened her eyes she saw the Harpies stadium in front of her.

"Harry, the game doesn't start for hours. Don't tell me you wanted to find good seats."

He laughed again, she loved the sound, "Well there is that, but first there are some people who I want you to meet."

She looked at him with an excited fire in her eyes, "You didn't?"

He smirked at her, "Apparently being famous does have a few advantages. Let's go!"

They ran into the stadium and found the Harpies getting ready for their pre-game warm ups.

The coach was talking to the team, "Alright girls! We have a couple special guests that will be helping us get ready for the game today. I know we're all girls but I think we'll be okay letting Harry Potter join us."

Gwenog Jones looked him up and down, "Yeah, but by the time we're through with him he'll wish he picked another team to chill with."

The team and Harry and Ginny laughed. Harry looked at them all, "I'll be up there today but this is mainly for Gin. She's been a fan since before she could walk."

Introductions were done and they all mounted their brooms. An hour and a half later and Harry was sweating bullets. "Maybe you were right, I should have picked another team." They all laughed and landed again.

The coach came up to them, "All right girls. Time to get into our game jerseys and go over our game plan one last time," she turned to Harry and Ginny, "Go on up to the Manager's booth, she's expecting you."

Excitement flashed through Ginny's eyes again and Harry's heart soared at the look. The game started about a half hour after that and Ginny watched as her team clinched the division title to head to the championship.

Harry grinned at her, "Maybe we can come and watch the game in two weeks?"

She looked at him and smiled softly, "Maybe."

His heart skipped a beat, she really was considering him even after everything that happened, "So what do you have planned for today," he asked as they finished a late lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

"I have to go home and get ready for a muggle dinner show with Dennis," she answered between bites.

"Ah, well have fun with that."

"I don't go to the muggle world often, I'm excited."

He smiled at her, "I'm glad. But don't have too much fun, okay?"

She mock glared at him, "We'll see about that."

Harry paid for the bill and stood up to hug her good-bye. As she pulled away Ginny kissed his cheek and smiled at him, "See you later Harry." She turned on the spot and apparated away leaving a very happy Harry in the restaurant.

She went home and napped and then got ready for her date with Dennis. She met him at the Leaky at 8:50 and they walked down the street to the crowded theatre.

"You look great tonight Ginny," he smiled at her.

"Thanks Dennis, you look quite dashing yourself," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and leaned into him, "So what is a dinner theatre anyways?"

He grinned at her, "Well basically you eat dinner while some type of show is going on with live actors. The one we are going to is with pirates."

She grinned, "that sounds like fun!"

They laughed and arrived at the show. They were taken to their seats and they laughed for the next two hours at the theatre. At the end he apparated her home.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Gin," he said.

She smiled at him, "So did I Dennis."

"Would you be okay with me coming by tomorrow night, say 11:30? We could go for a walk somewhere."

She nodded, "That'd be nice."

He gave her a long sweet kiss and left for the night.

Ginny smiled and went inside. She was just laying down to get some rest when there was a knock on her window, which is quite odd seeing as how her apartment was on the third floor. She opened the window to see Harry on his firebolt.

"Harry? What are you doing out there?"

He grinned at her, "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a magic broom ride with me?"

She giggled, "What are we? Fifteen?"

He laughed that laugh that she loved, "I missed out on that time period, I'm making up for it."

She lifted herself into the window frame and he flew closer to her. He scooted back, letting her drop onto the front and he put his arms around her waist. "Ready Gin?"

She smiled, "I'm with you Harry. I'm always ready."

He put a soft kiss on her neck and flew off. They flew for hours; they talked, they played, they laughed. They caught up on the years that they should have had together. By the time they got back to her apartment the sun had started to rise and Ginny had fallen asleep. He flew into the still open window and gently laid her down on her bed. He watched the beautiful woman he loved sleep soundly, her chest rising and falling in perfect rhythm. He knelt down on the side of the bed and softly kissed her on the lips. He must have woken her up because they next thing he knew she was kissing him back and her arms were around his neck. He pulled back after a few moments and smiled at her.

**Day three:**

"Good morning gorgeous," he said to her.

She smiled sleepily, "Mornin' handsome."

He kissed her forehead, "Get some sleep. I believe you have another date tonight."

She fell back asleep and Harry watched her for a few more minutes. Sleepiness settled in so he grabbed his broom and apparated back to his hotel for a few hours of sleep.

Ginny woke up at around 3 p.m. and smiled. She had a great night with Harry and waking up to him kissing her was the best wakeup call she could imagine. But now she needed to get some work done and get ready for her date with Dennis tonight.

At exactly 11 p.m. Dennis knocked on her door and she invited him in.

"So where exactly are we going for a walk so late anyways?"

Dennis smiled softly, "I was thinking of this beach that my parents used to take Colin and I when we were kids."

She kissed his cheek, "sounds like a plan, lead on!"

He chuckled and as they apparated Ginny couldn't help but think of how Dennis didn't really laugh with her all that much. She walked and talked with him and even though it was nice it felt weird. And it felt much different than it did with Harry. When she was with Harry, everything was easy and simple but with Dennis she couldn't help but feel a lot of it was forced. And that's when she realized that Dennis didn't love her. He liked her a lot but she remembered his letter with how he said that he'd learn to love her. If he was doing all this, he needed to be in it for the long haul. She didn't say anything but she knew that he needed to kick it up if they were to have a happily ever after down the road.

They talked for another hour or so and he apparated her back home at around one in the morning. He kissed her and wished her a good night and she went to bed, a sense of disappointment creeping into her.

**Day Four:**

She woke up to a knock on her window again but this time it wasn't Harry, but an owl from him again:

Good morning beautiful,

I hope you had a good night's rest because tonight we're going to see the Weird sisters! I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock and we should be back by 2 a.m. at the latest.

Forever yours,

Harry

She smiled and sat down to eat some breakfast. She was doing clean up when she heard her name being called from the fire. It was Dennis.

"Morning Gin," he said.

"Morning Dennis, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you'd join me tomorrow morning at around 8 a.m. to go to a muggle theme park?"

She smiled, "Sure thing! I'll meet you at the Leaky at 8."

"Sounds good, have a good day Ginny." He cut the connection.

She sighed, he didn't seem to know her all that well. She liked having fun but they weren't doing much to get to know her. Only how to get to know him.

At 7:45 there was a knock on her door, "Harry! You're early," she greeted him with a kiss.

He smiled at her, "I wanted an extra fifteen minutes to bask in your beauty."

She laughed and kissed his cheek, "Well aren't you sweet? All these compliments are just too much."

He looked at her with so much love in his eyes that she almost buckled right then and there and put a stop to the challenge, but she knew she couldn't, "Well I have one other surprise as well," he pulled flowers out of nowhere. This time it was roses, "I remembered you said they were your second favorite."

She smiled as she smelled the beautiful scent, "How do you remember these things from more than ten years ago?"

He smirked, "that's my little secret. We're a bit behind schedule. Are you ready?"

She nodded and they linked arms. They apparated and she opened her eyes to see that they were in the front row of the area where the concert was being held.

"These seats are insane Harry!"

They laughed together and spent the rest of the night dancing and jumping around together. As promised, he returned her to her apartment by 2 a.m. and kissed her good night.

"I know that Dennis is taking you out tomorrow, but my gift for you is a day of rest. So rest up once you're home and Dennis and I set up a spa day starting at 9 a.m. the day after tomorrow. Once you're ready after the spa you will get directions where to meet each of us since it'll be the final day. Good night Ginny Weasley and know that I love you." He left right after, not giving her time to respond.

She went to bed smiling again and couldn't help but love it.

**Day Five:**

Ginny woke up early again and she was still smiling from her night with Harry and him saying that he loved her. She still couldn't believe that Harry Potter loved her but now it was time to meet Dennis and have fun at the theme park. She arrived promptly at 8 a.m. and they made their way to the theme park in a car. The last time she was in a car, it had been her dad's that flew and she thought this was rather tame compared to it. They arrived at the park and they made their way around all of the rides and attractions. By 3 o'clock she was exhausted and he drove her home. She kissed his cheek and went upstairs to sleep until the morning.

**Day Six:**

Harry woke up at 7 a.m. He was nervous, but he thought that he had a good chance. He had gone to the ring shop the day before and got everything ready. He just needed to go and pick it up today now that it was sized perfectly. He had gone to Gringott's the day before and picked out 3 pieces of jewelry that had been his mothers. The ring stayed with him but the necklace and bracelet had been sent to the spa to be worn with whatever outfit Ginny would be wearing when she joined him. She would be having dinner with Dennis first and if things worked the way he hoped, she would come and join him. If they didn't, well Dennis would be the better man and he would step aside.

Dennis woke up at 9 a.m. He wasn't very nervous because he knew that Ginny wouldn't be able to fully forgive Harry. She hadn't even mentioned him the entire time they spent together the past six days. He thought about getting a ring but he realized that he wasn't ready for marriage and hoped Ginny would agree. She would have dinner with him first and if all went as planned they would leave together and not look back.

Ginny woke up at 7 a.m. and got ready to go the spa. She arrived a few minutes early, but was ushered in immediately. She got her hair and makeup done, 2 dresses picked out (one for Dennis, one for Harry) and by 6 p.m. she was getting dressed for Dennis. She had on a blue floor length dress with her hair up and matching heels. She met him at the restaurant at 7 p.m. and they were shown to their table immediately.

"You look great Ginny," he said.

"Thanks Dennis. You look good too," she replied.

They ate dinner and as they finished their dessert Dennis spoke, "I was going to propose you tonight Ginny but I realized I'm not ready for marriage. But I'd love to continue to date you and just take it slow and see where this takes us. And I hope that is what you want to. We'll leave right now and just go somewhere. What do you say?"

She looked at him and thought he was crazy, "Dennis I'm sorry, but all I've been shown these past six days is that you don't know me at all. And I'm not only very ready for marriage but I want things to work out with Harry and I. And I'm really sorry but I hope we can continue to be friends. You are a great friend but not what I'm looking for in a relationship. Now excuse me, I need to get ready for Harry."

She left and he sat back stunned, "That's not what I was expecting at all."

Ginny went back to the spa dressing areas and changed into a beautiful emerald green silk dress that went down to right below her knees. She had silver heels and as she was letting her hair down two items appeared on the table with a note. It read:

Ginny,

I hope you will wear these tonight and I am sure you will look amazing in them. These belonged to my mother and I know that she would want you to have them.

See you soon.

Love always,

Harry

She slipped on the necklace and bracelet and she had to agree that they looked great. She looked at the clock and she saw she only had five minutes to meet Harry. She quickly turned on the spot and arrived by Harry's side at the last minute.

Harry smiled widely at her, "You look amazing Ginny."

She gave him a hug and a soft kiss, "So do you Harry."

They linked arms and made their way to a small secluded section of the restaurant. They ate dinner and chatted quietly. As they finished dessert Harry started to look more and more nervous.

Ginny looked at him with worry in her eyes, "Harry what's wrong?"

He looked at her and after what seemed to be an inner struggle he stood up. He walked over to her and got down on one knee. Her breath caught and her eyes started to water.

Harry cleared his throat and began, "Ginny, I know we've been through a lot. Much more than we should have. And I know I made some stupid mistakes but I want you to know that I love you. I love you more than life itself and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy and making up for all the mistakes that I have made. You are beautiful and funny and charming and probably the nicest person I know and I want to pass all those things to any possible future beautiful children that you would allow me to have with you," he pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring that matched the necklace and bracelet he gave her, "Ginny, will you give me the honor of marrying me and letting me make you happy for the rest of our lives?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks and when she didn't answer he started to get nervous again. Then the craziest thing happened. She stood up and pulled him up so that they were equal.

She looked at him and said, "Yes Harry. A thousand times yes!" She hugged him tight and he couldn't believe that he had waited ten years for this moment.

A/N: Well that's all I wrote folks! I hope you liked it! Please review and keep an eye out for my new story that will be up sometime next week.


End file.
